vampyyripaivakirja_wikiafandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Salvatoren nuorten ja lahjakkaiden sisäoppilaitos
Salvatoren nuorten ja lahjakkaiden sisäoppilaitos perusti Alaric Saltzman ja Caroline Forbes vuonna 2019; tämä rakennettiin sijaan Salvatore-täysihoitola, jonka lahjoitettiin Carolinelle Damon Salvatore Stefanin kuoleman jälkeen. Caroline ja Alaric päättivät avata koulun kouluttamattomille noidille, ihmisusille, vampyyreille ja kuka tahansa ihminen, johon yliluonnollinen on vaikuttanut haitallisesti. He ovat johtaneet kouluun avustuksella Dorian Williams, vanhempansa vampyyreille ja Jeremy Gilbert, joka palasi hetkeksi Mystic Falls -kadulle. Joskus avaamisen jälkeen koulu sai lahjakkaan kolmen miljoonan dollarin lahjoituksen Klaus Mikaelson. Koko Vampyyripäiväkirjat -sarjassa Kausi Kaheksan I Was Feeling Epic, epiloogissa paljastetaan, että Salvatore-täysihoitola on annettu lahjaksi Alaric ja Caroline Damon. He toistavat pansionadun uudelleen kouluksi, jossa he hoitavat yliluonnollisia olentoja. Koulu saa runsaslahjoituksen Niklaus Mikaelson. Koulun perustamisen jälkeen useat entiset Alaricin ja Carolinin ystävät, jotka ovat löytäneet rauhan, valvovat heitä. Koko Vampyyrien Suku -sarjassa |-|Kausi Neljä= The Feast of All Sinners, Hope nähdään vuorovaikutuksessa muiden opiskelijoiden kanssa, kun Hayley puhuu Alaricin kanssa. |-|Kausi Viisi= Where You Left Your Heart, Hope on opiskellut opiskelijana useita vuosia. Hän päättyy kuitenkin keskeytykseen, kun on havaittu, että hän antoi veren ystävälleen, Henry Benoit vain itsemurhan ja siirtymisen hybridiin., Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea, Hope lykkäys on ohi ja hän on palannut kouluun, kun Freya käy hänellä vierailulla, mutta oppimisessa ei ole tapahtunut edistystä löytääkseen äitiään jättäen Hopea turhautuneeksi. Don't It Just Break Your Heart, sen jälkeen kun Klaus lopettaa Hopen sitovan hänen ihmissusi-puoltaan. Hän päättää, että on viimeinen aika ottaa asiat omissa käsiinsä rekrytoidakseen Rooman viemään hänet New Orleansiin, jotta hän voi löytää äitinsä tietämättä Romanin todellisista aikomuksista tuolloin. The Tale of Two Wolves, Klaus menee Mystic Falls -kadulle ja häiritsee koulukierrosta potentiaalisille opiskelijoille. Caroline tietää, että hän haluaa puhua hänen kanssaan yksityisesti, minkä hän sallii. Kun hän on toimistossaan, hän ilmoittaa hänelle, että Hope on aktivoinut ihmissusi kirouksen, mutta kun hän on Hollow-isäntä, hän ei selviäisi ensimmäisestä muutoksestaan täysikuun alla. Hän pyysi tyttäriänsä siponoimaan taikuuden Hopesta ja laittamaan häneen. Caroline suostuu puhumaan kaksosille ja he neuvottelevat hänen kanssaan päivittääkseen koulun pukeutumiskoodin osana sopimusta Hopen auttamiseksi. Caroline suostuu tähän, koska hän on sitä mieltä, että se on vähän vanhentunut. Koko Legacies-sarjan |-|Kausi Yksi= |-|Kausi Kaksi= Ihmiset Henkilökunta ' *Caroline Forbes (Johtajatar) *Alaric Saltzman (Rehtori/Opettaja ) *Professori Vardemus (Entinen Rehtori/Opettaja) *Dorian Williams (Kirjastonhoitaja/Sijaisopettaja) *Emma Tig (Entinen neuvonantaja) *Nimeämätön kemiataikapaopettaja ''This is the Part Where You Run *Ms. Featherwood (Parantava opettaja) We're Gonna Need A Spotlight '''Opiskelijat *Lizzie Saltzman *Josie Saltzman *Hope Mikaelson *Roman Sienna (Entinen) *Henry Benoit † *MG *Rafael Waithe(Entinen; lähti ) *Landon Kirby (Entinen; lähti ) *Penelope Park (Entinen;lähti) *Kaleb *Alyssa Chang *Rick Rogers *Pedro *Jed *Serena *Wade *Sebastian *Monia nimeämättömiä opiskelijoita Vierailijat *Hayley Marshall-Kenner † *Freya Mikaelson *Niklaus Mikaelson † *Elijah Mikaelson † *Matt Donovan *Josette Laughlin † *Cassie † *Veronica Greasley *Kym Opiskelijajärjestöt *Kunnianeuvosto **Emma Tig (Entinen jäsen / nuorempi opiskelijaedustaja; sapattivapaalla) **Dorian Williams (Jäsen/nuorempi opiskelijaedustaja) **Rafael Waithe (Jäsen /Entinen ihmissusi-edustaja) **Jed (Jäsen/ihmissusi-edustaja) **Kaleb (Member/Vampyyri-edustaja) **Josie Saltzman (Jäsen/Noita -edustaja) **Hope Mikaelson (Entinen Jäsen/Tribrid -edustaja) *Salvatore-koulun ihmissusi-pakkaus **Rafael Waithe (Alfa) **Jed (Entinen Alfa) ** Nimeämättömät ihmissusi *Gootti Coven **Serena **Nimetön noidat *Ompeluklubi **Nimeämätön ompelu Noita **Nimeämättömät jäsenet *AV-kerho *Wade (Ainut Jäsen ) *Lippu jalkapallojoukkue **Lizzie Saltzman (QB 1) **Josie Saltzman **Kaleb **Penelope Park **Dorian Williams (Tuomari) **Profersori Verdamus (Tuomari) **MG **Wade **Landon Kirby (QB 1) Jalkapallo Joukkue right|200px Salvatoren nuorten ja lahjakkaiden sisäoppilaitos jalkapallo joukkue ,myös tunnettu Stallions, esiintyivät Vampyyrien Sukua Kausi Viisi. Heidän uniformut ovat sininen ja keltainen, kuten cheerleadereillä. Wickery Tunnetut luokat *Lajien alkuperä (Kuudes luokka) *Taian kemia *Liikunta *Fysiikka *Lycanthropyn esittely Malivore *Kehittynyt Yhteiskuntaoppi *Maantiede Maybe I Should Start From The End *Maagisen historian esittely I'll Tell You a Story Rajoitukset *Noitaopiskelijoiden ei ole tarkoitus käyttää heidän taika luokkahuoneiden ulkopuolella, kuten kohdassa Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea. Lisäksi joitain taikuutta, kuten Tumma Taika on kielletty, kuten kohdassa This is the Part Where You Run. *Vampyyri -opiskelijat eivät saa ruokkia muita ihmisiä koulussa, kuten MG mainitsi, kun kiusaus tapahtui Penelope Park ruokkia tuoreesta ihmisen verestä. Esiintymiset Vampyyripäiväkirjat Kausi Kaheksan *''I Was Feeling Epic'' Vampyyrien Sukua Kausi Neljä *''The Feast of All Sinners'' Kausi Viisi *''Where You Left Your Heart'' *''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' *''Don't It Just Break Your Heart'' *''God's Gonna Trouble the Water'' *''The Tale of Two Wolves'' Legacies Kausi Yksi *''This is the Part Where You Run'' *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' *''Hope is Not the Goal'' *''Malivore'' *''Mombie Dearest'' *''Death Keeps Knocking On My Door'' *''Maybe I Should Start From The End'' *''What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?'' *''There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True'' *''We're Gonna Need A Spotlight'' *''There's a Mummy on Main Street'' *''The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do'' *''Let's Just Finish the Dance'' *''I'll Tell You a Story'' *''There's Always a Loophole'' 'Kausi Kaksi *I'll Never Give Up Hope'' *''This Year Will Be Different'' *''You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know'' *''Since When Do You Speak Japanese?'' *''Screw Endgame'' *''That's Nothing I Had to Remember'' Trivia Galleria Viitteet